


(I Never Thought) We'd Have A Last Kiss

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [291]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Broken Harry, Last Kiss, M/M, Sad Ending, Song: Last Kiss (Taylor Swift), Tumblr Prompt, kiss meme, leaving forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is leaving England forever. Harry and he share a last kiss.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [291]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	(I Never Thought) We'd Have A Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iero0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iero0/gifts).



> For the lovely iero0, who wanted a _we can never be together kiss._ This was totally out of my comfort zone but I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you like it too. 
> 
> Title and inspiration from Taylor Swift's song _Last Kiss_.

“Look at me,” Draco says. 

Harry won’t. The idea that he can meet Draco’s gaze and stay composed – stay _reasonable_ – is farcical. He shakes his head. 

He’s being childish. _Petulant_. It doesn’t matter. Draco is leaving today. Going to America forever. Harry closes his eyes. Harry can’t be courageous. Can’t be brave. Not when his heart is splintering. 

He is caught off guard when their lips meet. Harry drowns in the taste of Draco, in the familiarity of his lover. 

Their kiss is fleeting but it’s perfect. 

It isn’t reassurance and it isn’t a comfort. Their kiss is a goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
